


Das Denkmal

by Am17 (am17usb)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am17usb/pseuds/Am17
Summary: Wie kann man den Toten Respekt zollen, vorallem wenn sie für etwas gestorben sind von dem kaum jemand weiß?





	Das Denkmal

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee zu der Story habe ich gehabt, als ich [link href="http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/491775a2000034070650a7fa "]Hundert Wege…[/link] von RowenaR gelesen habe.  
> Jetzt hätte ich gerne Eure Meinung dazu, da dies mehr so eine Spontane Story war.
> 
> Lg Am17

Es war ein regnerischer Tag, der Himmel war tief Grau und es war keine Besserung in Sicht. Sie ging wie jedes Jahr an diesem Tag zur Peterson Air Force Base. Sie war zwar oft hier, aber nicht dort wo sie nun hin ging.  
Ihre Füße trugen sie in den Öffentlichen Bereich der Basis, auf eine gruppe von Bäumen zu. Es waren alte und vor allem schöne Bäume, die langsam ihr Blätterkleid verloren.

Zwischen den bäumen stand eine gut zwei Meter hohe und zwanzig Meter lange, schwarze Marmorwand. Sie ging langsam auf die Wand zu. Der Weg dort hin war gesäumt von den Roten, gelben und braunen Blättern der umstehenden Bäume.

Je näher sie der Wand kam, desto genauer konnte sie sie betrachten. Auf der Wand waren etwas geschrieben. Viele kleine Wörter und Zahlen, alle in weiß.  
Sie wusste was dort stand.

Namen.

Dort standen die Namen derjenigen, die gestorben waren. Mittlerweile stand sie genau vor der Wand und betrachtete sie. Mit den Fingern glitt sie über die Namen.

Sergeant Markus Markham (A:2005), Doktor Peter Grodin (A:2005),Doktor Carson Beckett(A:2007), Captain Alicia Vega (A:2008), Major Charles Kawalsky (SGC:1997), Colonel Lionel Pendergast (SGC:2006)

Auch standen dort ihr vertraute Namen.

Lieutanant General George Hammond (SGC:2009), Lieutanant Johnathan O´Neill (SGC:2028) oder Brigadier General Samantha Carter(SGC:2028).

All diese Namen ließen ihr die tränen in die Augen steigen. Namen von Männern und Frauen, die alle gestorben sind, um ihren Planeten zu beschützen.

Ein Name, verursachte bei ihr einen großen Schmerz, der Name ihrer Mutter: Major Janet Fraiser (SGC:2004).

Sie betrachtete den Namen sehr lange. Nach gefühlten Stunden wurde sie von jemanden angesprochen.

„Hallo mein Name ist Laura Donovan. Könnte ich ihnen ein Paar Fragen zu diesen Denkmal stellen?“

Mit einem Blick, der nur so vor Abscheu triefte sah sie die Reporterin und ihren Kamermann. Reporter aus aller Welt versuchten seit über zwanzig Jahren hinter das Geheimnis des Denkmals zu kommen.

„Können sie die toten nicht einfach in ruhe lassen?“ fragte sie.

„Die Welt hat ein Recht da drauf zu erfahren wo für diese Menschen staben.“ Meinte Miss Donovan.

„irgendwann.“ Antwortete sie nur.

`Irgendwann wird die Welt erfahren wer all diese Namen waren und wofür sie gestorben sind. Ich werde euch nie vergessen.`

Mit diesen Gedanken ging die Frau, sie wurde noch von den Wachen verabschiedet.

„Auf wiedersehn Major Fraiser.“


End file.
